1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a color filter structure and its manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a color filter using a particular photomask in an exposure process.
2. Description of Related Art
During an exposure process of manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display (LCD), alignment error between a black matrix and a photomask may cause the LCD to exhibit light leaking and color confusion. With an increased resolution of the LCD, size of each light blocking portion of the black matrix is decreased upon the condition of the size of the LCD is unchanged. Thus, the alignment between the black matrix and the photomask becomes more and more difficult, which may affect the quality of the color filter of the LCD. Therefore, a solution for overcoming the alignment error between the black matrix and the photomask is needed.